


Between the Good and Bad

by DreamCatz



Series: Inquisition Tales [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Everyone is Family, Excuse the mess, I spilled feels all over this in places, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 19:37:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15226386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamCatz/pseuds/DreamCatz
Summary: This is just small snap shots of things that I haven't included in the main story. I've chosen not to rate this because it will flux but I will note the ratings at the beginning of each chapter. These will mostly be just short little snippets from past or current events. None of these are on a timeline really.





	1. Good Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Rated: General Audiences
> 
> Ryan and Evelyn

Ryan knew something was up with his sister. She was paler than usual after the meeting she had with their parents. Maker knew what she’d done now to bring their wrath down upon her. Maybe she ran off with a neighboring noble’s son again? Or stolen father’s horse for a nightly ride when he told her not to? Or maybe she was just overall being a pest?

She did that a lot.

No matter what it was Ryan was prepared. He was a good brother. Any good brother would steal sweets from the kitchen while the staff wasn’t looking, any good brother would also steal a nice bottle of wine from the cellar, and any good brother would proceed to take his stolen goods and sneak up the manor to his sister’s room.

Evelyn was in her room packing her bag. Instantly Ryan’s mind went on alert and he ran over all the things from the past few weeks in his mind. Sure, Evelyn butted heads with their parents on the daily, but they always made up and the fights were never truly that bad.

“What’s going on? What happened?” There was no way to hide the slight fear in his voice. Evelyn stopped her packing to turn and address him.

“I’ve been told that I’m to be the good eldest child and attend the Conclave to represent clan Trevelyan of the Free Marches.” The eldest Trevelyan snorted in disgust. “This is such horse shit. Why does it have to be me?”

“Because you’re the eldest.” Ryan told her as he set his gifts down on Evelyn’s dresser.

“Yeah, but you’re the one who is good with these types of things!” She yelled, flinging her hands around wildly. “What if I say something stupid? Or do something stupid? I don’t know how to address Chantry people or templars or mages. Especially high-ranking ones!”

“Evelyn, calm down. You’re going to be fine. I’m sure mom and dad just want you to make an appearance at the Conclave to keep social standing. I doubt you’ll be giving and speeches or anything like that. The mages and templars are going to be there to have peace talks about ending the war. The Divine and all her Chantry associates will be busy keeping peace between the two factions and ironing things out.” Ryan assured her soothingly.

Evelyn stopped her packing and took and deep breath before nodding slowly in understanding. The two siblings knew it was just nerves getting the best of the eldest. The Conclave was a big deal, and the fact that clan Trevelyan had been invited to have a space there was a huge deal. This could either make them more illustrious or destroy them in reputation.

“I brought you wine and sweets.” Ryan told her, tilting his head to the goods resting on her dresser.

The smiled that split across Evelyn’s face made everything better.

“You’re a good brother, Ry.”


	2. Moving Furniture and Making Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated: General Audiences 
> 
> Blackwall and Josephine

Blackwall had reached Haven recently and he already felt like he was completely out of his element. The breach in the sky was larger here, more prominent, and not easily ignored. There were a handful of soldiers here, but most of them were just as green as the breach. They were under trained, under armored, and scared… but there was a determination within them that was inspiring. With better equipment and more training this group could become a force of reckoning.

The Herald herself was a force alone. Wherever she went she was making allies, securing goods, helping people, and pouring hope into places where there was none. She would make a great leader.

At the moment Blackwall was currently searching for the Herald since they’d agreed to spar before lunch. The woman was nowhere to be found. Perhaps the war council had been summoned for an urgent matter. It was unlikely since he’d seen Cassandra down with the troops, but it could have happened.

The bearded man moved to leave the Chantry when there was a loud bang and a string of Antivan phrases. All of which sounded not good. Walking to the door he knocked politely before slowly opening the door.

“Excuse me, do you need any assistance ma’am?” Blackwall stood in the doorway, waiting to be given permission to enter before doing so.

There was an Antivan woman standing on one side of her desk. Her dress wasn’t the only thing that seem ruffled. She was breathing hard and her desk had papers strewn all over the place. An inkwell was tipped over and it looked like quite a few papers had been destroyed by the spill.

“My apologies, I did not mean to be so loud. I was just trying to move the desk over, so it would be more centered in the room. The whole thing is driving me mad.” Ms. Ruffles explained with embarrassment.

“Here, let me.” Blackwall moved to where she was standing and gently urged her to move out of the way. The woman complied and stepped back. “Just tell me when to stop.”

The desk was deceptively heavy, but not heavy enough to give him too much of a problem. It was certainly clear why Ms. Ruffles couldn’t move it. This thing was solid wood and weighed down with all kinds of papers and other writing utensils.

“Right there. Thank you so much.” The Antivan woman seemed to be absolutely beaming now that her desk was where she wanted it. The pleased expression on her face made her all the more beautiful.

“My pleasure. If ever you need any help ma’am just ask. I’m warden Blackwall.” He extended his hand in greeting.

“Oh, please excuse me! My manners have fled it seems. I’m Josephine Montilyet, the ambassador of the Inquisition. It is a pleasure to meet you Sir Blackwall.” She greeted him.


End file.
